A naturally produced sound emanates from a particular location and is heard by both of the listener's ears. The listener's brain processes the sound information from both ears and is able to determine much information, such the direction the sound is coming from, based on the time-of-arrival difference and sound-pressure-level difference. Stereo recordings and stereo speakers can simulate this to some degree by recording sounds in separated left and right microphones and playing the recorded sounds back in separate left and right stereo speakers. However, with headphones, even stereographic headphones, the stereo method falls short as each ear only hears sounds from a single stereo channel. With non-headphone speakers, sound from each speaker reaches both of the listener's ears.